


La Luna y Su Flor

by QUARANT1NE



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUARANT1NE/pseuds/QUARANT1NE
Summary: Después de verse desde la lejanía todas las noches, la luna y la damasquina se enamoraron. Se las arreglaron para amarse aunque una estuviese plantada y la otra en el cielo. Poco sabía la luna de que había un mayor reto que la distancia: las inseguridades.
Relationships: Whi-Two/Moon
Kudos: 2





	La Luna y Su Flor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliuxW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/gifts).



> Este es un re-post del regalo de cumpleaños que le hice a mi mejor amigo. Me animé a subirlo a Ao3 porque es un relato muy significativo que recientemente se ganó más de mi aprecio por acontecimientos en mi vida personal.

Moon observaba su alrededor, dejando que la melancolía se le escapara por los ojos en forma de lágrimas delicadas. Le esperaban tantas cosas buenas que no debía estar triste, pero a la vez no podía evitarlo.

Se sentó en el piso, lo único que permanecía del hogar que alguna vez fue suyo. No entendía cómo, después de tantos años siendo etiquetada como «fría», «insensible» y «apática», ahora era una simple mudanza la que le hacía llorar. Ni siquiera estaba del todo triste, solo se sentía extraño abandonar la región en la que creció. Era curioso recordar todas las veces que dijo «odio Sinnoh» con tanto cariño. Iba a extrañar poder quejarse del frío; iba a echar de menos el departamento diminuto apartamento despreció por muchos años, pero que nunca se atrevió a cambiar porque en todos esos años de criticarlo había aprendido a amarlo; no extrañaría a nada más que al puesto administrativo mal pagado que consumía tantas horas de su sueño, y el como amaba hablar con su mejor amiga por el telecomunicador una vez llegaba a casa de la oficina, solo para contarle lo molestos que eran sus compañeros de trabajo y las tediosas tareas extra que le asignaban...

O, tal vez, lo que más extrañaría serían esas llamadas.

Moon no era una persona de fechas, muchas veces hasta se le olvidaba su propio cumpleaños porque no le veía el punto a celebrar un día más del calendario, al final todos los días eran iguales sin importar los números que los acompañaran. No obstante, había un día concreto que siempre tenía presente: 29 de julio, día en el que un insignificante mensaje terminó desencadenando la relación más duradera de su vida.

Moon no estaba acostumbrada a acercarse a la gente y solo hablarles sin tapujos; de hecho, si no hubiese sido por una cuestión laboral, nunca se habría puesto en contacto con alguien que se volvió tan especial para ella. Fuera de su trabajo de oficina, se ofrecía como editora, una forma de ganar dinero extra que disfrutaba. Estaba acostumbrada a tener que ser un poco deshonesta, buscando ser cortés al tratar con todos los autores independientes que la contactaban para editar sus trabajos mediocres, y no esperaba nada distinto cuando una tal Whi-Two se acercó a ella para corregir unos cuantos poemas... grata fue su sopresa al encontrarse con una lectura genuinamente placentera.

Cautivada por esas metáforas de tal calidad, sintió muchísima curiosidad por la mente que las ideó. Entonces, bajo el pretexto de estar interesada en establecer una relación de trabajo más profesional, buscó el acercarse a dicha mujer que la intrigaba con esas palabras que no paraban de danzar por su cabeza.

Mientras más poemas de ella leía, la cortina de humo laboral poco a poco se disipaba, y claro está la cercanía fue inevitable, pues tenían tanto en común que les resultó difícil no empatizar la una con la otra. Mantener contacto constante se volvió como una parte normal en la rutina de Moon; una rutina que llegaba a ser tediosa, ahora se disfrutaba mil veces más cuando Whi-Two se volvió una parte de ella.

La confianza que iba ganando la mujer de Sinnoh volvía más ameno el hacer preguntas sobre la inspiración y los significados de todo lo que Whi-Two le enviaba, mas había uno que resaltaba por lo misteriosa que era la escritora al hablar de él. La autora suele ser muy abierta con Moon sobre lo que escribe, sin embargo siempre se rehusó a dar una respuesta concreta en cuanto al significado de ese escrito en particular; tanto que Moon llegó a creer que era una forma en la que Whi-Two se estaba vengando de ella por estar tan distante en fechas festivas. El despiste, sumado a la cantidad excesiva de trabajo que conllevaba el fin de año, le hicieron a Moon olvidar los buenos deseos, y el 1 de enero recibió el más enigmático de los escritos que había recibido de Whi-Two.

«No sé cuándo lo perdí  
pero cuando noté que me faltaba  
con el viento corrí en búsqueda de ti.  
Sigo incrédula por la forma en que me demostrabas  
que algo faltaba en mí.  
Algún día descubrirás que no soy lo que esperabas.  
Al final, es difícil querer lo que no es tangible para ti.  
Quiero disculparme, porque sé que informada no estabas  
sobre el hecho de que solo quedan los pétalos la flor que alguna vez fui.  
Fue iluso creer que en tu corazón me quedaría grabada  
y que ibas a rejuntar el polvo añejo de mí.  
Aunque también te quiero decir que gracias a ti me he sentido amada  
y sin importar qué, debes saber que el amarillo de mis pétalos perdidos lo encontré en ti  
porque me obligaste a buscar lo que nunca noté que ya no estaba»

Muchas personas eran ahuyentadas por lo distante que Moon podía llegar a ser; a la mayoría no le sentaba bien que su amiga pasara días desaparecida de toda plataforma social, pero a Whi-Two no parecía importarle. Mucha gente no aguantaba los insultos cariñosos, pero a Whi-Two parecían divertirle. Muchos veían sus rants sobre pequeñeces en libros que no ha leído ni la madre del autor como negatividad irritante, pero a Whi-Two parecían entretenerla.

Esas coincidencias en sus formas de ser no tendrían relevancia para muchos, mas para Moon lo fueron todo. No tenía que forzar intereses solo para poder platicar, no tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por hablar cuando no le apetecía, podía ser ella sin tener que sentirse mal al respecto, sin sentirse culpable por ser una molestia... ¿Cómo no sentir algo especial por quien la hacía sentirse tan normal?

La comodidad inmensa que se provocaban la una a la otra, las maravillosas noches sin sueño donde se dedicaban solo la una a la otra y las incontables de carcajadas que se sacaban entre ellas hasta en sus peores momentos, fueron las que se encargaron de empezar a borrar la línea entre mejores amigas y pareja. A decir verdad, esos más de cinco años de contacto virtual acarreaban tantas memorias preciadas que era difícil marcar un antes y un después; su relación evolucionó, sin necesidad de una gran declaración sumamente romántica... solo pasó.

De cualquier manera, Moon sí sabía el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta del cambio. La mezcladora había tenido un día cansado; luego de tener una pelea telefónica con su familia por no visitarles más seguido, asistió a un evento por mera obligación laboral —que por mucho que fuera administrativa, no se salvó de asistir a una modesta premiación a los medios de comunicación locales a la que su revista fue nominada—, tuvo que vestirse elegante y poner una pesada sonrisa de plástico que tapara su mal humor. Cuando llegó a casa más tarde de lo planeado, se sentía exahusta. Pero en lugar de buscar alguna película o libro que la arrullara, como hubiese hecho antes, su mente solo fue a hablar con Whi-Two para encontrar alivio y paz. La diferencia horaria esa vez funcionó a su favor, por lo que, al confirmar que estaba despierta, la llamó. Escuchar su voz, compartir anécdotas y chistes malos, sumado a la dosis perfecta de quejas, era como un tranquilizante para Moon. Como si eso fuera todo, Moon recordaba vívidamente el final de ese extenso intercambio, en el que dijo, seriamente, «te quiero» sin tan siquiera pensarlo, y recibió un «yo te quiero más» por parte de Whi-Two... esa madrugada se fue a acostar con la más amplia de las sonrisas.

El tiempo corrió y corrió, los calendarios se terminaban y después de años se presentó la oportunidad de verse cara a cara por primera vez. Whi-Two iría a Sinnoh, asistiendo a una convención dedicada a la apreciación de la literatura en la región. Moon llevaba años queriendo ir, pero la candidad barbárica de gente era algo intimidante —por mucho que ella insistiera en negar lo nerviosa que la ponía algo tan mundano como una multitud— y nunca se animó a ir sola. A decir verdad, se sentía desprotegida en las grandes plazas desorientantes donde transcurrían tales eventos.

La aficionada al veneno estaba acostumbrada a las imágenes poco placenteras que acompañaban a su interés tan particular, había visto cosas asquerosas que no le provocaron ni la más mínima reacción. Quizá, ese fue el motivo por el cual no entendía las náuseas que sentía al saber que estaba a unas calles de quien básicamente era su pareja. Su corazón latía con descontrol, revolviendo todavía más los nervios que se acumulaban en su estómago. Nunca en la vida había sentido esas ganas tan fuertes de vomitar... nunca en la vida se había sentido tan ansiosa.

La incomodidad de su primera interacción física era tangible. Intercambiaron saludos temblorosos justo afuera de la plaza que albergaba a la convención, y lentamente se acercaron para darse su primer abrazo. Se sentía irreal. El dulce olor tropical en el largo cabello castaño de la mayor le recordaba a Alola. A Moon no le gustaban mucho los abrazos, pero no quería que ese terminara.

Una vez se separaron, entraron juntas al edificio que las esperaba. Fue abrumador, el sentimiento de asfixia que todas esas personas le causaron a Moon fue capaz de superar las náuseas con creces... Sentía que se ahogaba hasta que sintió una fina mano enredarse con la suya con mucha cautela. Whi-Two alejó la mirada tanto como pudo; tenía algo de pena y la idea de que podría haber excedido algún límite la asustaba, sin embargo todas esas inquietudes se esfumaron cuando el tacto de Moon se volvió más firme y entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza

A medida que se desenvolvía el día, la naturalidad iba aumentando. De pronto se olvidaron que se habían conocido en línea y es como si hubiesen sido amigas de toda la vida. Pasearon de un lado a otro, más que nada platicando de su gusto por la escritura, pero otros temas también se iban incorporando a la conversación. Asistieron a los paneles de sus autores favoritos, visitaron las miles de estanterías llenas de libros por ser descubiertos, compraron souvenirs excesivamente caros y comieron deliciosa chatarra. Fue el día perfecto, y por eso se sintió horrible cuando llegó a su fin.

Whi-Two tenía que partir temprano a la mañana siguiente, por lo que debía ir a su hotel a descansar. Estaban por separse e ir por sus propios caminos, y ninguna quería dejar una experiencia única terminar con un simple «adiós, nos vevos pronto». Nerviosa y sin saber cómo despedirse de la manera apropiada para darle fin al día perfecto, la poeta solo dejó salir un apenado «¿puedo darte un beso?». Y así, el primer beso que compartieron fue bajo la luz de una tímida luna que escondía la mitad de sí.

Todo eso era precioso, mágico. Hubieron más días así, ¡si hasta hubieron semanas enteras en las que probaron cómo sería la vida juntas y fueron de las mejores semanas de su vida! ¿Pero que pasaría cuando estar juntas ya no fuera una ocasión especial? ¿Qué pasaría cuando la ilusión de probar algo nuevo se fuera? Al final, sin ese velo de hambre por el descubrimiento de la otra persona, no quedaría nada que enmascarara las grandes carencias que pudiesen haber; sin mencionar que los defectos son más difíciles de ocultar cuando no puedes pasarte minutos pensando en la forma correcta de escribir una respuesta, y los errores también pueden ser más difíciles de tolerar cuando te afectan directamente y no solo son historias que te cuentan.

Se sentía culpable por tener dudas que, en lo profundo de su mente, sabía que eran irracionales y no tenían sentido lógico. Pero, le resultaba aún más insoportable la culpa provocada por la idea de que podría estar engañando a alguien que amaba tanto. No podía sacarse de la cabeza los miles de escenarios fantásticos, en los cuales Whi-Two terminaba despreciándola por la decepción que su relación terminó siendo, porque tenía mucho miedo de que Whi-Two se diera cuenta de que Moon no la merecía.

¡Fría, insensible, apática! ¿Quién podría ser peor pareja? Simplemente habían demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal, tantos malos habitos y rasgos desagradables que saldrían a la luz. La falta de certidumbre era algo que Moon odiaba y evitaba a toda costa, pero ni toda la investigación del mundo podría asegurarle que todo saldría bien.

Poco a poco, aquellas odiosas ansiedades que de seguro la volvían aún más molesta, iban evaporando hasta la última gota de optimismo que le quedaba. En este punto, su rostro se hallaba empapado, algo que pasaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Quería acurrucarse y dejar que el sueño se encargara de exterminar el llanto, sin contar con que su RotomDex se pondría a sonar. De inmediato, se levantó con dirección al ruidoso aparato, estando casi segura de quién era. Dudó en contestar, no obstante, pudo decidir que lo mejor era hablar con ella.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo llevas la empacado? —Moon se sorprendió al escuchar un saludo normal, usualmente se ahorraban los holas e iban directo a cualquiera que fuera la tontería en discusión.

—Pues ya casi acabo. Pensé iba a estar con prisas a la última hora, pero sorprendentemente he estado bastante concentrada en esto —debatía entre contar sus inquietudes o no, sin embargo esa respuesta salió en automático antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión.

¿Y ese milagro? —preguntó Whi-Two, divertida.

—No sé, tú cuéntame cómo van las remodelaciones que querías hacer —convencida de que su pareja no había hecho los mil y un arreglos que había propuesto, Moon también quiso molestarla un poco.

—Para tu información, yo voy de maravilla... solo un poco atrasada —se defendió.

—¿Cuándo no?

Ambas soltaron una fuerte carcajada.

Ese tipo de cosas dejaban a Whi-Two con una sonrisa enorme; siempre era vista como "sensible", y por eso le encantaba que Moon tirase por la ventana todas las asunciones que la gente hacía sobre ella. Muchos la hacían sentirse excluida de los grupos sociales, débil, como una infante que necesitaba su propia caja de cristal, lejos de la diversión más vulgar y grosera de los adultos. Le encantaba que Moon fuese tan directa y sarcástica, pues no solo la ayudaba a ver sus errores —por ejemplo, la forma en la que no temía a apuntar fallos en sus poemas y contarle por qué algo en ellos era erróneo—, lo hacía de una manera divertida y encantadora que ayudaba a Whi-Two a sentirse como una adulta, una igual a su pareja. Era lindo que después de un día en el que todos se guardaban los malos —pero necesarios— comentarios, Moon llegase a mandar todo eso a la mierda y se burlara de las tonterías que podía llegar a decir.

—En fin, que esto no es sobre mí —continuó la liberadora tras recuperar el aire—. Quería saber cómo estabas, no hemos estado hablando mucho en los últimos días y quería segurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

—Eh —tenía ganas de ocultarlo todo y no tener que discutir algo que parecía tan tonto e insignificante, pero Moon tampoco quería ocultarle sus sentimientos a su pareja, en especial cuando Whi-Two había demostrado ser tan comprensiva en el pasado—... bueno, sí he estado bastante ocupada con mover cosas y eso... aunque sí hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

—Dime, dime.

—Tú... ¿Tú quieres hacer esto? —tal vez no escogió la mejor manera de decirlo, mas era lo que resumía de manera más corta todo lo que Moon pensaba.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú no quieres venir a Teselia...? —Whi-Two sabía que Moon probablemente tenía mucho más que decir que solo «se cancelan los planes», pero eso no le quitaba lo confuso a su pregunta.

—Digo, yo sí, solo que no sé si tú de verdad quieras... ya sabes, tenerme cerca todo el rato —de pronto, era como si la morena hubiese olvidado todo su amplio vocabulario; su lengua solo le permitía pronunciar sílabas simples y su cerebro no era capaz de estructurar enunciados complicados. Su capacidad de expresar ideas complejas con claridad se esfumó sin más—. Perdón por ser un desastre, solo quiero estar segura de que voy a seguir gustándote, incluso me veas siendo yo de cerca...

Hubo un corto silencio que solo pudo ser roto por las risas aliviadas de Whi-Two. Por un segundo, Moon se sintió avergonzada porque parecía que su novia se burlaba de ella.

—Perdón, sé que es muy infantil...

—¡No, no! ¡No te disculpes! ¡Yo lo siento! —interrumpió la teseliana, exaltada por el malentendido— Solo me hace gracia que me haya pasado toda nuestra relación torturándome por lo mismo que tú—rió levemente, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse de la felicidad.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te revelaré mi más grande secreto —dramatizó—. ¿Recuerdas ese poema de la flor y su amarillo y eso? Pues... lo escribí contigo en mente. Originalmente iba a ser un regalo de cumple para ti, pero a la mera hora me pareció un regalo súper egocéntrico, me dio muchísima vergüenza y te dije que era otro más del montón. Cuando te conocí, la estaba pasando bastante mal y tú me hacías sentir mejor. Eso me llevó a sentir que soy una carga muy grande para ti, que en algún momento voy a dejar de agradarte porque te vas a dar cuenta de que podrías conseguirte a alguien mucho mejor que te ofrezca más que yo —se detuvo por un segundo, secando sus lágrimas—... es reconfortante saber que no era la única paranoica.

Moon sonrió con ternura, feliz de que Whi-Two por fin le dijera algo que llevaba guardado hacía años.

—¿Cómo conseguiría a alguien mejor que tú para mí? Te metiste en mi cabeza desde hace años y desde entonces no puedo sacarte —Moon ofreció el mejor consuelo que pudo, sin saber cuán efectivo sería—. Pero yo soy una persona complicada, por algo mis amistades nunca duran... Creo que ni mi familia me quiere, no puedo esperar que lo hagas tú. Tengo miedo de que tú termines así, como todos ellos.

—¡Pero no he terminado como ellos! Para empezar, no sé qué hablas de tu familia porque varias veces me has dicho que te llaman para quejarse de que no vas, te quieren a su manera menos cálida. Además, dices que tus relaciones no duran, pero a mí me has tenido toda gay durante años —explicó Whi-Two. Tomó una bocanada de aire en preparación para todo lo que venía—. Después de años y años de mensajear, a día de hoy sigo sintiendo la misma emoción cuando veo una notificación tuya. Aunque ya nos hayamos conocido, aunque ya vayamos a vivir juntas, yo sigo sonriendo como boba cuando veo que una chica tan genial sigue interesada en mí. ¿Por qué sería diferente al tenerte cerca? Mira, tal vez a partir de ahora no pierda el sueño porque voy a permitirme el lujo que es verte y eso me emociona tanto que no me deja dormir, no tendré que hacerlo porque vas a estar a mi lado cada noche, entonces puedo soñar con todo lo que vamos a hacer al despertar juntas tú y yo, y eso también me hace muchísima ilusión. Las cosas van a ser diferentes, pero eso no tiene que ser malo.

Las lágrimas se fueron secando, su corazón se animó. La de cabellos negros sintió un alivio tremendo cuando esuchó todo lo que su novia tenía para decir, y también la emocionó la idea de soñar en mil posibilidades juntas. Tal vez así, su propio juicio ya no la atormentaría con predicciones tan negativas.

—Gracias —sabiendo que un gracias no sería suficiente para expresar todo lo que sentía, que aunque Whi-Two le hubiese dicho que la quería, el cariño seguía siendo algo en lo que siempre había flaqueado y tenía que mejorarlo—. Oye, sé que no lo digo tanto como debería, pero... te amo, mucho.

—No tienes que recordarme todo el tiempo algo que yo ya sé, así que no te sientas mal por no decirlo mucho. Y de todas formas, yo te amo más —bromeó la mujer, recreando el ambiente más juguetón que tanto apreciaban.

—Eso no es científicamente posible —Moon quiso seguirle el rollo, olvidándose de toda preocupación en un solo instante.

—¿Y tu evidencia es...?

—Mi palabra irrefutable. O sea, no tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas.

La tímida luna ya no tenía nada de ella qué esconder. La flor había recuperado los pétalos que hace tanto tiempo perdió. El impredecible futuro las hizo olvidar lo que amadas que se sentían en el presente, pero ahora que la luna bajaba del cielo para tener más cerca a su flor, sería más fácil recordar que no estarían solas de nuevo.


End file.
